Blood bond: Hiro & Hime
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Hiro dies once again and does not know how much longer he can continue on living like this. He tells Hime about his concerns and she suggests that there may be another alternative. Will there be consequences? HiroxHime rated T just to be safe.


**A/N I loved watching Princess Resurrection and it was a shame to see it end so soon. So I thought that I would write a Fan fiction based upon it. So, enjoy! And please review I crave for your opinion on this. (Just to clarify, this is based off of the anime NOT the manga.)**

**Blood Bond: Hiro and Hime.**

Hiro Hiyorimi is walking back home after a very long and tiring day at school. He is walking up the main road towards the ancient mansion on top of the hill, when the dizziness starts.

The pain is pure agony and torture. Hiro desperately clutches at his chest trying his hardest to soothe the burning pain that is ripping him apart. He knows what this torment is; he recognises it. It is the pain of death. He is dying yet again and the pain is almost unbearable.

In his dizziness he starts to sway, first to the left, then to the right. He knows that he can't hold on much longer, he knows that he will not make it back in time to the house. He staggers again and hits the wall hard.

He takes one final breath before hitting the floor. The flame in his chest is about to go out, much like a candle at the peak of a dark stormy night. He has died yet again.

Half an hour later… "Hmm… Hiro why does your flame always go out in the most inconvenient of places?" The blonde haired Princess stares at her blood warrior as he lies there, dead again, on the cold unforgiving concrete. She holds up her finger and summons the flame of life.

Hiro awakes suddenly to find himself in his room at Hime's mansion. He stumbles out of his bed unable to remember what happened. He opens his door and he can see Hime sat at the table enjoying a cup of her favourite tea.

"Hello Hiro. You sure do choose some of the weirdest places to die. It is beginning to become a drag because I'm the only one who can restore you again."

Hiro didn't answer as he was lost in thought. _Is this how I am going to spend the rest of my time here? Constantly going through the pain and agony of death, day in day out? Is this the life I am now doomed to lead? Why? Why couldn't I have died and stayed that way? It is great that I have been able to meet Hime-Sama and Sherwood-Hime, but do I really want to continue like this? Is it really worth enduring all this pain just to stay even half alive? Wouldn't it be easier just to die for good?_

Hiro stood there lost deep within his thought_s _asHime watched him curiously. She could see the conflict brewing deep within his eyes, but she could not determine what its cause was.

Hime's strong yet gentle voice brought Hiro sharply from his thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts? As you humans like to say."

Hiro shook his head to clear his mind. "Huh?" He had completely forgotten about Hime during the conflict within his heart.

"I said: A penny for your thoughts Hiro?" Hime repeated herself calmly, knowing that he had just endured a very hard conflict.

Hiro looked away unable to meet her gaze. Unable to gaze into the beautiful eyes of his savoir. "N-nothing." He muttered out so quickly that he stumbled over his words.

Hime knew full well that he was lying, but she knew that she had to be compassionate if she was going to get the truth out of him. She gets up from the table and walks over to his side. Carefully she places a hand upon his shoulder and tries to reassure him. "Hiro. It is okay. I am a compassionate person you can talk to me about anything."

Hiro still can't meet her gaze, so he speaks towards the floor. "I-I just don't know how much longer I can continue like this. I'm sorry Hime truly I am but…I don't know how much longer I can endure this constant pain for. It's tearing me apart. I really appreciate what you did for me, but I just don't know if its worth going through this agony just to stay even half alive. It was an absolute pleasure to meet you and your sister, please don't get me wrong. It's just that lately I've been thinking that maybe it would have been better for me to have died and stayed that way."

The whole room fell silent as Hime carefully considered what Hiro had just told her. After two minutes of silence she took Hiro's face carefully with both of her hands and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Hiro Hiyorimi. Are you trying to tell me that you wish to die permanently? Do you not wish to continue as my servant?" Hime's expression reflects nothing more than pure seriousness. There is no hint or trace of any kind of emotion.

Hiro is unable to hold her gaze and looks away. "N-no I don't want to die, because I enjoy spending time with you and my sister. I just don't know how much more pain and agony my body can survive. This pain is tearing me apart from the inside."

"Hmm…" Hime's expression has now shifted, she is thinking very hard about what she is about to say. "There may be another solution to your problems, Hiro."

Hiro meets her gaze this time. His eyes are full with hope and delight at the mere thought of another alternative. "R-really?"

"Yes there truly may be another solution to this dilemma, but it requires you to answer a very crucial question. Can you do this for me Hiro?" Hiro nods his head; his short brown hair bouncing with it. He is determined to do whatever it takes.

"Hiro. Answer me this truthfully and be honest. How do you feel about me?" Hiro is completely taken aback by this question he wasn't expecting this.

"Well… I feel very strongly for you, Hime-Sama. When the invisible man attacked us it hurt me somewhere deep inside to know that you were fully ready, there with your

chainsaw, to kill me if necessary. I know that I'm a half immortal and doing that probably wouldn't have caused me any serious harm, but it hurt nonetheless.

Also that time when we were alone in the alleyway and I tried to kiss you for the first time. I know now that I had no right to do so, but when you had pushed me away it stung my heart like no other pain I have ever felt before in my life.

I guess that it was that strong feeling that made me save your life in the first place. So yeah, I feel very strongly for you Hime, maybe even to the point where you could say that I was in love with you." Hiro looked away as he finished.

"Good boy Hiro. That was the right answer. You are now worthy." Hime's mouth pulled up slightly into a small smile.

"Worthy?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes you are now worthy of becoming my Eternal Blood Warrior Hiro Hiyorimi."

"Would becoming your Eternal Blood Warrior stop me from dying all the time?"

Hime nodded. "Yes. My blood will be merged with yours but it means, if we go through with this, we can't be separated for more than forty eight hours. Are you ready to commit yourself to that?"

Hiro nodded. Determined to do whatever it takes to be able to stay with his friends and family.

"Come with me." Hime took hold of Hiro's arm and led the way.

"What's that for?" Hiro asked as Hime picked up the first aid kit."

"You'll soon see." Came the reply.

Five minutes later the duo had arrived in Hiro's bedroom. Hiro stepped inside and Hime followed, locking the door behind her.

"Why'd you lock it Hime?" Hiro's face was the perfect representation of a question mark.

"We need some privacy. This task must be completed without any interruptions." Hime sat down on Hiro's bed and he sat down next to her.

Hiro couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock as Hime pulled out a small beautiful jewelled dagger from within her knee boot.

"Okay I am now going to open your vein. Do not worry; the damage isn't fatal."

Hiro gulped and nodded as the cool blade made contact with his skin. Hime then proceeded to make a long incision down Hiro's right arm, followed closely by Hime slicing her own left arm.

She opened up the first aid kit and bonded their arms together with a bandage.

"We are now going to be linked in blood Hiro. This will allow you to live normally without dying, though you will still be half immortal. It just means that you can't leave my side for more than forty eight hours."

Half an hour later the blood merge was complete and Hime unwrapped their arms, before wrapping them again separately.

"Okay, the blood merge is complete. It is now time to place the final seal."

"Huh?" Came Hiro's answer.

"Kiss me Hiro. Kiss me with all your heart to seal the bond."

Hiro nodded and boldly pulled Hime on top of him.

Surprisingly Hime didn't try to resist. Not even in the slightest.

Hime wrapped her arms around Hiro's neck, while Hiro placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

When the kiss was finally broken they were both out of breath and breathing deeply.

Hime was the first one to recover. "Congratulations Hiro the merge is now complete. You are now my Eternal Blood Warrior."

**There you go that is officially the end of my first ever Princess Resurrection Fan fiction. Hope you liked it and please, please review. The button is calling for you.**


End file.
